Conocer
by DaeikoSou
Summary: No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, no sabes lo que sientes hasta que algo malo sucede. [Para el Intercambio Navideño de Drabbles de Proyecto 1-8; regalo para Daelia Riddle].


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Pareja:** Koushiro Izumi y Hikari Yagami.

 **Número de palabras:** 798.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

 **CONOCER**

* * *

Hacía mucho frío aquél día, pero eso no le impidió a Hikari correr como lo estaba haciendo, debía llegar rápido a su destino antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. La nieve caía despacio del cielo, ella no lo notaba, ni los rápidos latidos de su corazón; si tropezaba y caía al suelo no le importaría, Hikari se levantaría rápido y seguiría corriendo, aunque se lastimase.

Tenía que comprobar con sus propios ojos aquélla noticia.

Koushiro había resultado gravemente herido por el impacto de un vehículo. Su hermano no estaba en la ciudad, debido a que se mudó para asistir a la universidad, por lo que Hikari se encontraba corriendo sola, lo más veloz que podía, hacia el hospital.

Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le aterraba perder a Koushiro, hasta ese momento, pensó que el cariño que sentía por él no era tan fuerte como para hacerla perder la cabeza. Siempre pensó que lo que sentía por Koushiro, era una amistad, pero eran mentiras. Es lo que siempre fueron. Pensó que se conocía a sí misma, que sabía exactamente lo que sentía y lo que quería.

Pero no era así.

Lo que siempre quiso, lo que siempre necesitó, era a Koushiro. Pero no se dio cuenta hasta que recibió esa noticia.

¿Por qué siempre teníamos que darnos cuenta de las cosas cuando algo malo sucedía? ¿Por qué no antes? ¿O es que somos tan orgullosos como para admitirlo?

Al llegar al hospital, Hikari respiró pesadamente, con sus mejillas rojas de tanta adrenalina, si alguien la miraba extraño, no le importaba. La chica preguntó en la recepción sobre Koushiro, donde fue informada que el mismo ya tenía media hora de haber sido tratado y se encontraba en la habitación 105, donde Hikari se dirigió rápidamente.

Con cada paso, los nervios de Hikari aumentaban. No obstante, si Koushiro estaba en una habitación se suponía que estaba bien, pero ella quería verlo con sus propios ojos. Al llegar, observó a los padres de Koushiro, y a Mimi, quien casualmente estaba cerca comprando regalos navideños y fue testigo de aquélla situación, la misma quien le informó a Hikari, y suponía, a todos los demás que aún no llegaban.

—Gracias por venir, ya Koushiro está estable, se encuentra descansando —le dijo la madre de Koushiro con sus ojos cansados pero sin dejar su amable sonrisa de lado—. Pero puedes entrar a verlo.

Hikari asintió con su cabeza y se disculpó para dirigirse dentro de la habitación 105, todo lo sintió en cámara lenta, desde que abrió la puerta, la cerró y se dirigió hasta la cama de Koushiro. Una sensación liviana se apoderó de su cuerpo cuando lo vio acostado, con sus ojos cerrados y una respiración tranquila.

Cuando se acercó más, tomó su mano por primera vez para sentir su calidez.

Estaba vivo.

La castaña sin controlarlo, empezó a llorar, fueron tantas lágrimas que tuvo que llevar ambas manos hasta sus ojos para intentar limpiarlas y que no cayeran más, pero no se terminaban, como la nieve que caía del cielo en ese momento.

Estaba tan feliz de que Koushiro estuviera a salvo que no podía dejar de llorar.

—¿Hikari? —En ese momento, escuchó su voz. La portadora de la luz enseguida lo miró, observando que sus ojos también estaban mirándola— ¿Estás llorando? —Su voz era débil, baja, pero audible.

—No te preocupes, todo está bien —le dijo Hikari terminando de secar sus lágrimas y sonriéndole ampliamente.

Sí, todo estaba bien, porque estaba con él.

Koushiro intentó levantarse pero se le era imposible.

—No te esfuerces, aún debes recuperarte —le dijo Hikari.

—Yo… quería decirte algo, no pensé que ésta sería la manera en la que lo haría —manifestó luego de dejar de intentar levantarse. Hikari parpadeó varias veces, preguntándose qué le diría—. Cuando aquél auto me atropelló, en esos últimos segundos que estuve consciente, pensé en ti.

El corazón de Hikari empezó a latir rápidamente.

—Después me pregunté porque lo hice, y la respuesta estaba justo allí, siempre lo estuvo —manifestó pausadamente, la mano de Hikari se encontraba sobre su pecho— Me dije, ¿así terminará todo? Justo cuando me doy cuenta de lo que siento, ¿así será?

—Koushiro…

—Por eso, sin importar que esté en esta situación tan vergonzosa, te lo diré —A pesar de lo débil que se veía, la mirada de Koushiro era firme—. Te amo, Hikari.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de los ojos de Hikari, porque también le había pasado, siempre lo había amado, pero no se había dado cuenta. De un segundo a otro, ella lo abrazó y lloró sobre su pecho.

—Yo también te amo, te amo mucho —le dijo mientras seguía llorando, Koushiro le daba pequeñas caricias en su cabeza.

Ahora todo estaba bien.

* * *

 **Notas de** **autora** :Daelia Riddle, espero te haya gustado este Drabble, siendo sincera este es mi primer Koukari, me llamaba mucho la atención y siento que esta frase les quedaba muy bien :)

A las demás personas que han llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer, espero también les haya gustado.

Por último, ¡a todos les deseo una feliz navidad!


End file.
